


First Time

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Blaster Papyrus, Gaster Blaster Sans, Gaster Blasters, Hurt/Comfort, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans hoped Papyrus wasn't capable of transforming anymore. It was bad enough that it happened to him, Papyrus didn't deserve to go through it, too- it was awful and it hurt and left him cold, tired, and ashamed.</p><p>Sans learns that watching his brother shift hurts exponentially more than doing it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted anything in forever and i'm sorry, gotta do school and stuff. and nap. i like napping a lot. ANYWAYS i wrote this like two months ago and never posted it cause it was garbage but i have no standards so here's some gaster blaster skeletons, enjoy my friendos

Sans knew why it happened; why they could turn into weird bone-dragons out of the blue. He remembered Gaster, and the vague memory of being scared and abused, and the first time. Sans remembered, but he knew that Papyrus didn’t. He hoped that Papyrus wasn’t capable of transforming anymore- he was nearing twenty and he still hadn’t shown any signs of the trauma they went through. Sans hid the truth from his brother as best as he could.

It was the middle of the day, and Sans didn’t have to do anything. He sat on the couch and read from his joke book, slash physics book, slash another joke book, etc. He had the afternoon to himself- Papyrus was on duty, he’d be home at seven, and then he’d probably cook dinner and tell Sans about his day. Then Sans would probably read him a story. Papyrus was way too old for stories, and he probably could’ve gone without one. Sans had always read to his brother, though. They were all one another had. 

Sans was chuckling at a particularly awful joke in his physics book when he heard keys jingling in the door. He looked at the clock on the wall to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep or something, but it was only two. 

Papyrus entered the house and Sans knew that something was wrong- the younger skeleton was shaking. He barely even wiped his shoes before he stumbled into the living room.

“Sans?” he called, but Sans had already stood and was hurrying over.

“Woah, hey Pap, you’re home early. Are you okay?” 

“Something isn’t right,” Papyrus said, almost whined. “I don’t feel good. Something’s wrong.”

Sans helped him over to the couch and sat him down, putting a hand on his forehead. He was burning up with excess magic.

“You’ve got a fever, bro,” Sans said. 

Papyrus didn’t say anything, and when Sans looked he saw the younger skeleton staring at the floor with a grimace on his face.

“Pap? Are you-”

Before Sans could finish, Papyrus hissed and doubled over, heaving. Sans heard the tell-tale crack of bones and the heat of magic and he knew what was happening. Papyrus heard it too.

“Sans- Sans what’s happening-” he managed to get out before he yelped and grabbed his head in his hands. His bones popped and his magic flared as the transformation started.

Sans watched, transfixed and horrified and completely unprepared for it. Papyrus’s skull changed ever so slightly- the back became sharper and ridged- the spine that showed over his scarf grew spikes. Papyrus’s breaths came in ragged pants.

“B-Brother-” he gasped. 

Sans was broken from his stupor by Papyrus’s fear. He unwound the scarf from his brother’s neck as best as he could.

“It’s gonna be okay, bro,” he said, trying very hard to keep his voice steady. “You’re gonna be fine.”

Papyrus was shaking. He clawed at his head- Sans had to pry his arms away to tug off the gloves before they got ruined.

“Sans- it hurts-” 

“I know- it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m right here.”

Papyrus looked at him for a second. His face had elongated slightly- he was crying, though, and the tears ran down his face and made Sans’s heart hurt.

“What’s h-happening to me?” he cried, but then another spasm came and he stifled a scream as his arms and legs snapped and changed.

Sans kept his hands on Papyrus. He was freaking out, but he reminded himself that he had to be strong- he had to keep himself calm for his brother.

“Shh, deep breaths, don’t fight it, Pap,” Sans said, wiping the tears from his brother’s face. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m here- this… this happens. To me. It’ll be over soon.”

“Sans-” he sobbed, but it broke off into a whining cry as another bout of pain hit him. He doubled over and slid off of the couch. He was getting bigger- his limbs thrashed around, but Sans held them still as best as he could.

“I know it hurts- it’s okay, Pap, just stay with me, okay? I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

“S-S… Sans…” he bawled. “Brother- make it stop-”

Sans felt his soul bottom out as he held his brother’s head. He ran his hands along it, wishing he could be the one turning and not Papyrus.

“It’ll be over soon- and I’ll be right here. I’m right here, Pap, I’m not going anywhere. You’re gonna be alright. I’ve got you.”

Papyrus sucked in a breath, but when he went to speak all that came out was an awful, bastardized growl. Sans’s soul beat painfully- he couldn’t speak when he was like this either- but seeing it happen to his poor brother was so much worse.

“Shh, shh, Papyrus, it’s okay,” he said as his brother began hyperventilating as the transformation continued and he found himself unable to talk. The worst of it was over- his body had elongated and his limbs had turned from plantigrade to digitrade. All that was left was for the bones to fill out, and his muzzle to form. Papyrus’s face contorted and he let out a keening cry as his tail grew in, all snapping and popping bones and sharp, awful noises.

“I’m here, Pap- I’m right here. It’s almost done. You’re safe.”

Aside from twitches and gasps, Papyrus just cried for the rest of the transformation. It didn’t take long- four minutes at most- but when it was done he was left sweating and panting on the floor.

Papyrus was even bigger in Blaster form than Sans was. His body took up most of the living room, his head alone filling the older brother’s lap as he ran a gentle hand along Papyrus’s skull. He wiped away the tears as they came.

“It’s okay, Pap. Changing back doesn’t hurt very much- I promise.”

Papyrus couldn’t say anything. He whined, but it was broken by a sob. Sans held him close.

“I should have warned you that this could happen. I’m sorry, bro. It happens to me but I didn’t want you to worry- I shouldn’t have kept secrets from you. But I promise it’ll be okay- you’ll turn back soon. I’ll help you make a new battle body and everything.”

Papyrus pushed his head closer to his brother, and Sans rubbed his shoulder blade as he continued to sob.

“Just try to calm down- I know that’s hard, but you’ll turn back quicker. I’ve got you- don’t worry. I’ve got you, Papyrus. Shh…”

It took a few minutes, but eventually his sobbing turned into sniffles, and then even that quieted, and he was left with heavy breaths and closed eyes.

Sans continued to coo to him and rub his bones to try and get some of the awful, crippling tension out of them. So much potential in such a little body- Sans knew how much it hurt, how it felt like a spring coiled and ready to break. 

“You’re the bravest person I know, Pap,” Sans said, trying to keep his tone light even though he felt like crying. “The first time this happened to me, I didn’t stop crying for… phew. Hours, maybe.”

Pap nuzzled his head against his brother and whined something- the skeleton had no way of knowing what, of course, but Sans touched his forehead to Papyrus’s. 

“Heh. Don’t worry, bro. I’ve got you. You know I’ll always have your back.” Sans tightened his grip on his brother. “I love you, Pap.”

Papyrus hummed. 

He turned back much faster and with much less crying. He still cried, of course, and he used so much magic that Sans had to let go because he got so hot, but when it was over a naked and shivering Papyrus was curled up on the floor with his eyes shut tight.

Sans gently eased him upright, and as soon as his hands touched the overheated skeleton’s body, Papyrus was wrapped around him and sobbing.

“B-Brother-” he cried, voice hoarse and raspy. 

Sans squeezed him tight. “I’m right here, bro. Don’t worry- hugs are free today.”

Papyrus mumbled something into Sans’s jacket, but hell if Sans could decipher what. The younger monster was a blubbering mess.

“Shh… I’ve got you, bro. It won’t happen again for at least a month- the first time is the worst. You’re okay.”

“Y-You… you’ve done this before?” Papyrus asked.

“Yeah… it’s been going on for a while. Ever since my magic came in- when I was fifteen, I think. I know I should’ve told you, bro, but-”

“A-And you didn’t have… anybody to help you…?”

Sans frowned as he held his brother. “No… but it’s okay, Pap. I turned out okay, right? And you turned out even better than me, so…”

Papyrus sniffled, never letting go of his brother. His body cooled down and his magic stabilized.

“Sans?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, Pap?”

“Do… do you think I could take a nap with you?” he asked, but his voice broke and he buried his head in Sans’s jacket again.

“Sure thing, bro. How bout we go upstairs and get you some clothes and take ourselves a nice, long nap.”

“Sans?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I love you. I love you, Sans,” Papyrus whimpered. 

Sans felt his soul beat. “I love you too, Pap. You’ll have to start designing that new battle body, yeah? It’ll be even better than the first one.”

Papyrus nodded. Sans held him close and felt his warmth and his breath hitch as his crying faded away. He’d never get used to Papyrus being anything other than happy and cheerful. Seeing him cry hurt more than shapeshifting ever could. Sans ran reassuring fingers along his back and kept him as close as he dared.

It was just like when they were little.


End file.
